<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Find a Rich-Soil-Care-Presence When You Have No Say About It by Red_Vines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038404">How to Find a Rich-Soil-Care-Presence When You Have No Say About It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines'>Red_Vines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Families of Choice, Force-Sensitive Narrator, Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Force-Sensitive Plant, Found Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Canon Compliant, POV Outsider, Shiranaa Tree, Star Wars Guides Verse AU, The Force Is Stranger Than You Could Ever Think It, Unconventional Families, Unreliable Narrator, With Tree We Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last chapter of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679994">How To Give A Presentation To The Imperial Court While Accidentally Committing Light Treason By Making A Friend</a>, by <a href="/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/pseuds/Jackdaw_Kraai">Jackdaw_Kraai</a>; but from the point of view of one of the most unexpected characters in the series so far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New SW Canon Server Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Find a Rich-Soil-Care-Presence When You Have No Say About It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/gifts">Jackdaw_Kraai</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679994">How To Give A Presentation To The Imperial Court While Accidentally Committing Light Treason By Making A Friend</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/pseuds/Jackdaw_Kraai">Jackdaw_Kraai</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jack- you are the person who introduced me to the New Star Wars Canon server via this story in the Guides. There I’ve met so many wonderful, brilliant and talented people and writers, including you. Thank you.</p><hr/><p>An idea I had thought of for Fluff Day on the NSWC server; but didn’t get the inspiration until now. </p><p>This is my take on Chapter 11 of How To Give A Presentation To The Imperial Court While Accidentally Committing Light Treason By Making A Friend, from the point of view of the Shiranna tree.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vibration-dirt-shift grew stronger-nearer-closer, shaking particles of dirt-low-nutrient along their dirt-food-finders. They hadn’t sensed anything like this before, with dirt-moving this strong-close-often. Is this a larger fierce-large-trample-being looking for nutrients-water-light? They shivered slightly, safety-self-healing was always a priority.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, the pressure-weight stopped growing just outside of their lower-food-finders. The broken-rock-root-solid holding them steady started coming loose- what was happening? Whatever this large-cautious-being was, their presence did not seem to be malicious-hateful, so perhaps they wouldn’t have their beautiful new-life-givers stolen in many small chunks-bits-hurts. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But then, the last of their anchors to their dirt-root-home came free and they were aware of ...something-change... and placed in new dirt, that felt warm, slightly damp (not enough to cause rot, they noticed happily) and ... nutrients-water-rocks. Rich and plenty of energy to last them </span> <span class="s2">years</span> <span class="s1"> if they processed at their normal pace. They could like this new dirt-root-area, no... soil-root-area. This was cared-tidy-roomy and filled with a presence-hope-desire of no-fear-ease-children-peace, dirt was only part of the here and now, and always changing-dying-gone. Their lower-food-searchers extended and coiled, anchoring themself to this new safe-spot-secure.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Curiously, the soil-root-area was lifted by the same presence that had removed them from the other. It felt like the wind was picking up, but no other presence-green-free-grow seemed to be in motion. Just theirs. This seemed to continue on for a time, and eventually the wind stopped and they were lowered down, but not to any dirt-ground; to a cousin-hard-ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">They knew </span> <span class="s2">of</span> <span class="s1"> their distant far-green-presence-strange-family but this one seemed to be unresponsive and had almost no presence. And the heat-warm-growth now seemed different; like it was closer and less benevolent. They felt long-hard-thin-sun-growth-supports poke down near their roots; which was odd-worrying. Then they retreated; maybe some new predator? But they couldn’t sense these sun-growth-support-things, just the presence that brought them to this harsh-warm-hard-good-soil. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then all at once, there was a clear-tepid-shade between the harsh-heat-glow and themself. Some of their outer sun-growths felt a similar sensation to the sun-growth-support-things, but then their air-breath seemed to get heavy-wet, like in some pale-light-cold-damp times. And... how did happy-healthy-friendly-shine get past the harsh-heat-glow? They didn’t know, but let their sun-growths extend to meet this new-happy-glow, returning it’s welcome with their own. Then the clear-tepid-shade seemed to jump and make them vibrate with a “click” vibration and the breeze-fresh-clean was changed; no more breeze, but the fresh-clean stayed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They next felt the presence approach the clear-shade and themselves. They weren’t concerned, the happy-warm-friendly-glow was calming when.. there seemed to be only the cool-wet-damp and the happy-glow. No more harsh-light; they felt like they were back in a hull, waiting to break free and see-grow-feel-live in the bright-impassive-high-far-light. They then felt like they were being trampled a little, knocked here and there but unmoved thanks to their lower-food-feelers-anchors. This process then repeated itself but they didn’t know anything besides it was that same presence causing the near-trampling.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Then they felt more presences come and go, move and bump them about and leave when newer presences came. They didn’t know: was it a light-dark or two? A season? They didn’t think it was </span> <span class="s2">that</span> <span class="s1"> long, but they didn’t know how to tell since the happy-friendly-constant-glow was... well, constant.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, the bumping stopped and a new, strong presence was felt. It felt like a big-mean-sharp-hurt, but the hurt seemed directed at itself not them. This was very confusing-concerning-troubling. They also thought they sensed some hope-past-sad-hope, maybe for growth-fertility? they wondered, and some care-kindness too. There was then a moment when they felt harsh-white-beam! This big presence moved and a light-leaf-clear lay near them, giving a little protection from harsh-beam. The claw-heavy presence seemed to sadden as it noticed them, but also brightened with potential and yes, that was definitely hope. They liked and knew hope. They hoped every warmth-now-cooling season that their new-life-givers would fulfill their purpose; but they never heard or felt any children near themselves. While this was sad-sorrow-hurt, every warm-to-cool season was a new chance for family-warmth-togetherness. They rustled, hoping the big-fierce-hope-potential they felt wasn’t potential to take their new-life-givers.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eventually, the black-outer-hull returned and they felt the large-protect(?)-fierce-presence gather their dark-hope-hull and move them to a new location. Their thoughts were confused- why was hurt-giver fierce but not trampling them? They were still pondering this when they felt the big-presence slow down and eventually they were at rest. After </span> <span class="s2">another</span> <span class="s1"> period of time, shorter than the first set of bumps, thankfully, they felt it.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It was as if they were back in their dirt-root-solid, sensing the bright-far away-heat for the first time out of their hull, but that heat was now right in front of them; with no burn-hurt-scorch. And the cool-damp-drink wasn’t turning to warm-wet like in their dirt-root-solid. Also, this light-white-bright had a little weariness and frustration, but had an overall tone of joy-happiness-love-</span> <span class="s2">hope</span> <span class="s1">. And they wanted to feel more. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When eventually the black-outer-hull was removed and they, the cool-damp, the happy-small-bright-glow, and the clear-tepid-shade were moved slightly, the presence seemed to grow to that of a star-fall-heat-light-color-fast. It was magnificent, and they stretched to bask in this wonderfulness. The young presence, they realized, just barely able to spread his own new-life-givers, seemed to now be entirely happy-joy-amazement-content-hope (more hope?)-peace-acceptance that they wanted to stay and bask-soak up-enjoy for ever. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, the presence did move, and love-wonder-awe-life-home seemed to fill the presence. Maybe this warm-to-cool season, they realized, their new-life-givers will succeed with such growth-strength-fertilization. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the presence placed(? The happy-love-longing-awe presence seemed to convey this concept, so they would use it) themself onto a hard-solid-steady. They liked being wanted-admired-seen, even if this was a new feeling, they felt almost... they didn’t know what they felt. All their needs were met, as they had been since their sudden removal from dirt-root-solid. They no longer feared deep-cold-chills nor sharp-small-wounds nor big-fierce-tramples. And they felt.... they... felt. Surviving was now no-fear-past; they could <em>be</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They realized the presence had changed location-direction, but not intensity, and now felt more purposeful-determined. Like this love-certain-purpose presence was about to increase the number and strength of their deep-root-feeders, or like the presence had come to rest in good-food-dirt, like they themselves had. They realized they wanted this presence to be near; to see-care-wonder-love them just as... as they were starting to feel for this presence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The presence was now finished moving, was focused on them and they felt awe-life-purpose-growth being sent. They accepted these and tried to send some of their own life-content-life-family-life-peace-life presence back. Next cool-to-warm season, they whispered to themself, they will feel the presence of their own tiny-new-green-growths.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there is any confusion about what they (the Shiranaa tree) were referring to at any point in the story, I will be happy to clarify in the comments section.</p><p>Also, I just came across an <i>amazing</i> piece of fan art of the Shiranaa tree by <a href="/users/watermelon_shotput/pseuds/watermelon_shotput">watermelon_shotput</a>. Check out their Tree at  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950204"> Shiranaa Tree [Fan art] </a>!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>